Brèves de Gaïa
by Xialdene
Summary: Petit recueil d'acrostiches sur les personnages de la compile FFVII. [EN COURS / PUBLICATION MENSUELLE]
1. Cloud Strife

**Cloud Strife**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hé, ça fait un bail^^! Alors, pour rassurer les lecteurs du Chant de la Planète : non, je n'ai pas abandonné la fic^^! C'est juste que je bataille fermement avec le chapitre suivant depuis plus de six mois, que je bataille aussi avec d'autres projets sur le Fandom Kingdom Hearts -qui risque de virer à un bon crossover ...- et je me suis dit que j'allais vous mettre un petit truc sous la dent le temps de vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte^^. Je me suis enfin remise à l'écriture du petit (ou gros, ça dépend le nombre de pages que mr va me faire taper ... j'en suis déjà à 9 -bientôt 10- et il n'est pas encore terminé) chapitre 10, et ça avance au rythme de _Smooth Criminal,_ de Michael Jackson. Remerciez le roi de la pop XD !

Ce petit truc sous la dent, c'est un recueil de poèmes sous forme d'acrostiche (un poème sous forme d'une suite de vers où la première lettre de chaque vers doit être lue de haut en bas). Bon, je vous mâche le travail avec le titre (vilaine Xia^^), le texte ne casse pas trois pattes à un chocobo -surtout en sachant à quel point _j'apprécie_ (ironie) le personnage ...-, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^.

Pas de bêta sur ce recueil.

Normalement, je devrais vous assurer une publication régulière. J'ai un poème de retard, mais le prochain personnage devrait m'inspirer plus, même si certaines consonnes sont difficiles pour trouver quelque chose qui soit en rapport avec lui.

Les reviews sont appréciées.

* * *

 **C** ombattre.  
 **L** e mot qui a toujours régit toute ta vie  
 **O** bligeant ton innocence à se cacher sous un masque de plâtre  
 **U** sé jusqu'à la corde … un masque qui reste toujours ici.  
 **D** élivrer ce qui te pèse, malgré toute ces années, t'est encore difficile.

 **S** eul, tu as toujours pensé l'être,  
 **T** ifa, tes amis, tu as manqué les repousser  
 **R** ésistant face à ta volonté défaitiste, ils t'ont permis, de ton destin, de rester maître.  
 **I** l reste pourtant tant à faire, tant de blessures à panser.  
 **F** ort, tu dois demeurer.  
 **E** nfant de Gaïa, ton aventure ne fait que continuer …


	2. Tifa Lockheart

**Tifa Lockheart**

* * *

... Ca fait longtemps^^;. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews du premier poème, mais je n'en ai pas le souvenir ... Donc, je vais peut-être envoyer des doubles, désolée^^;.

Merci à **Yasu . Sefirosu91, MonaYsa** et **Lunagarden** pour leurs reviews^^.

Voici le poème sur Tifa^^. J'ai dû me creuser la tête pour le vers qui démarrait par un K ... C'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à le finir.

* * *

 **T** u as toujours été le soutien de tes proches.  
 **I** mmédiatement, à tes paroles, ils reprenaient courage, se sentaient capables de fendre la roche.  
 **F** emme tu es, certes, mais tu sais te battre et te défendre  
 **A** insi que ravaler les dents de ceux qui veulent, sans douceur, te prendre.

 **L** a vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeaux, mais tu n'as pas plié.  
 **O** bsédée par la vengeance, avec les autres membres du groupe, tu t'es sentie liée,  
 **C** ar le meurtre d'Aerith ne pouvait rester impuni jusqu'au combat final.  
 **K** alm te rappelle, de par son calme, ton village natal  
 **H** anté désormais par des souvenirs de morts et de destruction  
 **E** t pourtant, le passé est derrière toi. Ton mot d'ordre est : « sourions »  
 **A** près tout, l'avenir est devant toi, devant vous.  
 **R** ester dans ce bar et vivre en paix, c'est ce que tu aimes, avoue.  
 **T** u peux désormais savourer en paix les fruits de Gaïa.

* * *

Point de vue nouvelles pour le **Chant de la Planète** , le chapitre 10 est terminé, mais pas encore bêta-lu (en principe, ce sera ce Week-end). Son cadet, le 11, est bêta-lu, et le benjamin, le 12 va passer en relecture dans la semaine avant d'être envoyé à la bêta. Le chapitre 13 est déjà entamé. Lentement mais sûrement, les affaires reprennent.


	3. Barret Wallace

**Barret Wallace**

* * *

Merci à **Yasu Sefirosu . 91** pour sa review^^.

* * *

 **B** rut de décoffrage, tu est réputé,  
 **A** près la défaite de l'ancienne AVALANCHE, tu en as reprit le flambeau,  
 **R** eprenant la lutte que menait l'ancienne leader contre la Société.  
 **R** ésistant comme elle aux charmes de la Shinra, tu sais qu'ils sont faux.  
 **E** ndeuillé par la mort injuste de tes hommes et des habitants du secteur 7, tu t'es cependant relevé,  
 **T** orturé par un autre souvenir qui te rappelle ce carnage, tu as pourtant décidé que la lutte continuait.

 **W** hisky ! C'est la boisson des fiers mineurs de Corel.  
 **A** u bar, ça rit, ça chante, et ça mate les belles demoiselles.  
 **L** a Shinra vous avait promis le progrès.  
 **L** as ! Elle vous a apporté la mort et les regrets.  
 **A** cause d'AVALANCHE, qui avait fait exploser leur réacteur.  
 **C** ette pimbêche de Scarlett pensait que votre village cachait les saboteurs.  
 **E** t pourtant, à travers les ruines encore brûlantes du village, tu en as sorti une fleur.

* * *

Point de vue nouvelles, le chapitre 10 du **Chant de la Planète** est enfin corrigé, mais je ne diffuse rien, sous les conseils de ma bêta. Il faudrait que j'arrive au chapitre 17 (le début de la partie sur le projet S, normalement, sur mon plan de fic) point de vue écriture. Mais comme je suis maso, je vais tâcher de finir cette partie-là.

En attendant, je continuerai de diffuser les Brèves^^.


	4. Aerith Gainsborough

**Aerith Gainsborough**

* * *

Merci à **Yasu . Sefirosu91** et **Lunagarden** pour leurs reviews^^.

Cette Brève-là a été un poil plus difficile à taper.

* * *

 **A** mitié et gentillesse te définissent très bien.  
 **E** t ta douceur est aussi grande que ton cœur est généreux.  
 **R** ésistant à ton extinction en tant qu'Ancienne, tu gardes les liens.  
 **I** l ne reste plus beaucoup des tiens, décimés par la Calamité des cieux.  
 **T** u as peur de la menace du Météore, de ce danger impossible à éviter.  
 **H** antée par cette légende que ta mère te racontait pour t'aider.

 **G** ardienne de la Matéria Blanche, puis de la Rivière de la Vie,  
 **A** présent, tu guides ceux qui, à toi, se fient.  
 **I** l y a tant d'âmes à apaiser, tant de souffrances à dissiper.  
 **N** e jamais baisser les bras, c'est ce que ta mort as daigné nous enseigner.  
 **S** acrifiée sur l'autel de la Capitale Oubliée, Ajito,  
 **B** ouleversés ont été tes amis, qui trouvent que tu es partie bien trop tôt.  
 **O** r, jamais ils ne t'ont oubliée, gardant sur eux un ruban,  
 **R** ose, comme ta couleur préférée et celle de ta maman.  
 **O** h, jamais tu n'en as voulu à tes assassins,  
 **U** sant plutôt ton énergie à sauver les humains.  
 **G** aïa est ton monde, la terre que tu aimes tant.  
 **H** abitée par un désir ardent d'aider tes protégés, tu es à présent aidée par ton amant.

* * *

 **Point de vue nouvelles du Chant de la Planète, pour rappel, les chapitres 10 à 12 sont achevés et bêta-lus. Le 13 ème est en cours (6 pages à l'heure actuelle ... je n'ai donc tapé que 4 pages depuis le 3 avril ... la honte èé !), la première partie du chapitre (sur 4) est bientôt achevée, de même que la quatrième. Les parties deux et trois, vu la légèreté de leur contenu, seront sans doute écrits aisément. J'espère l'achever pour fin juin.**

En attendant, je continuerai de diffuser les Brèves^^.


	5. Rouge Treize

**Rouge Treize**

* * *

Merci à **YasuSefirosu** pour la review^^.

* * *

 **R** ugissant de tout ton saoul devant ce qui fut autrefois Midgar,  
 **O** ublier ce qui est arrivé il y a longtemps te ferait mal.  
 **U** n passé d'aventures, de rires, de larmes et de départs,  
 **G** uerrier des Liongres, tu te plaît à raconter cette histoire d'il y a 500 ans,  
 **E** ncore hanté par les souvenirs plus ou moins agréables de cette période rongée par le mal.

 **T** orturé, humilié, raillé, trahi, tu en as voulu aux humains,  
 **R** ésister était pour toi le seul moyen, en gardant le silence  
 **E** t pourtant, quand ce groupe a débarqué pour sauver leur amie, eux t'ont tendu la main,  
 **I** gnorant volontairement leur curiosité face à ton apparence.  
 **Z** oo ? Non, jamais ils ne t'y enfermeront.  
 **É** clairer la voie des races perdues, à présent, telle est ta mission.

* * *

 **Note :**

Cette brève m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre, j'avoue^^ … Ce personnage aura droit à deux versions. Vous venez de lire la première^^.

 _Nouvelles sur la fanfic du Chant de la Planète :_

\- Les chapitres 10 à 14 sont terminés et bêta-corrigés.

\- Les chapitres 15 à 17 sont en cours (l'intégration des rapports Oméga sont présents dans certains chapitres). Pour le 15 ème, deux pages sont écrites, mais il va falloir que je retire sans doute pas mal de choses.

En ce moment, côté vie perso, je traverse une mini-tornade, que j'espère bien vaincre … mais ce n'est pas évident. Je ferai au mieux pour réduire l'attente sur les projets, mais je ne vous promets pas la lune. Pendant au moins jusqu'à décembre ou janvier, je vais stresser comme une vache folle qui joue à saute-mouton sur les montagnes russes^^;.


End file.
